In this project, a variety of personal computer-based systems is assembled and investigated for the ability to adapt various kinds of research projects to them. In general, research projects often require such activities as laboratory data acquisition and analysis, physiological imaging, mathematical modeling, and numerical analysis. Commercially available hardware and software components of microcomputer systems purport to be highly advantageous in such research systems and need critical examination and evaluation to determine their true capabilities and appropriate use.